


Not Like I Got Anything Better to Do | Damon Baird x Reader |

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Gears of War (Video Games)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Reading, Reading Together, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:31:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sadly, no. Read with me?"</p><p>"Well, I don't exactly have any plans tonight, but, that depends; what book?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Like I Got Anything Better to Do | Damon Baird x Reader |

Baird was laying down on the uncomfortable bed that the Coalition had provided before they went down. They'd been on the _Sovereign_  for a while now, heading where, he didn't even know. They were all a bit lost, and they didn't really know where to start with the large list of shit they had to do.

He looked over at the doorframe, "Well look who it is. The hell do you want?"

You rolled your eyes and stepped further inside, moving to the side of his bed, your fingers gently touching his. He wrapped his hand around two of your fingers and brought them to his lips. He glanced up at you and squeezed your fingers.

"Now why is it that it takes you being bored out of your damn mind to come see me? You'd think my stunning charm and charisma would have you naked in my bed all the time!"

You flicked his nose, "I was having a drink with Sam and since it's late, I decided to go to bed. You wouldn't feel this way if you'd be more social."

"Fuck that; why socialize when I have bots, Cole, and a girlfriend?"

You chuckled, "You've got issues, Baird, but sometimes you do have a point."

"Well that's just a given. Now, you gonna lay down with me or stand there like a creep?"

With a snort and another flick to the nose, you climbed over top of the blond engineer to lay down on his other side, snuggling up to his side and kissing his cheek.

"I love you…" You muttered, your fingers running through his hair.

He squeezed your side and winked, "Told you you can't resist me."

You scoffed, "Hey, I held off for a good two years!"

"Just think of all the sex we could have had in those two years!"

"Horndog…"

"Would I truly be Damon Baird if I were any other way?"

"Sadly, no. Read with me?"

"Well, I don't exactly have any plans tonight, but, that depends; what book?"

" _The Shining_."

"Oohh, I'm ready for nightmares. Hand it over."

And thus began the familiar routine. Damon would throw an arm around you and turn the pages while you tossed your leg over his, cuddling him even more while holding the book up.

Baird was a faster reader than you, what with his genius IQ and all. But one thing he'd never tire of is finishing first and looking down at your face as you reacted to whatever events that happened in the black ink.

God damn it was so precious. Usually it was some sci-fi or horror book, but occasionally you'd pick out a romance novel to enjoy with the engineer, who secretly enjoyed them just as much as you did, though he'd _never_  admit that he liked them.

"Holy shit…" You mumbled.

He smirked and kissed your forehead, "Wait until you get to the end of the page."

"… Oh my god."

"Right?"

"Just… Turn the page, dammit! I need more!"

Baird didn't know when, but eventually you had fallen asleep, and he wasn't far behind. He dog-eared the page and set the book aside, turning off the lamp after, submerging his little room in darkness. It was then he realized the door was still open slightly, but he didn't care.

Let what was left of the COG see him sleeping with his girlfriend, he didn't care. At least he had one!

He kissed your hair, "I love you too, baby."

He pulled the blanket over the two of you and brought you close. He'd act like he had nothing better to do than read with you, but he figured it was better to read with a beautiful woman than get Rockworm blood in his mouth.


End file.
